Dear Diary
by Jody14
Summary: While Temari is out with her friends Kankuro and Gaara try to poke at her stuff, and Kankuro finds something interesting in between. What is it? Read to find out. GaaraxKankuro brotherly/friendship a little TemarixShikamaru Sand Sibling toodlers


_**Dear Diary**_

»Kankuro?«

»Huh?«

Eight years old Kankuro frowned as he missed the screw while repairing one of his favourite puppets. He just wanted to tell Temari to buzz off. Stupid sisters. They're such a pain!

»What do you want?«

He sighed and put screw-driver aside.

»I'm going out with my friends.«

Kankuro grimaced. _That_ was_ it_? His stupid big sister disturbed him while working on his puppets just to tell him that she's going _out_? Seriously, this girl was begging for trouble.

»And?«

»Are you always this slow? That means you'll have to…«

Kankuro growled. Now it was getting clear to where this conversation is getting to. And he guessed.

»You'll have to take care of Gaara for a while.«

»You're not serious!«

»I am!«

Kankuro sighed. Yeah right. Forget Temari, Gaara was double trouble. Not that he didn't like his little brother, actualy he loved him a lot, but still… this fact that a demon lived inside his brother's body (not to mention that it was some pretty bloodthirsty and funky demon…), that on top of all of that knew how to control sand and play around with it, making it destroy every single person that stood in his way still semed pretty scary to him. To make things worse, Gaara knew about Kankuro's fear from the demon inside his body and he learned to use that fact for his own good pretty well.

»It's just an hour or two. He'd better not fall asleep or we might have troubles.«

»Not that you're the one who gets in troubles at the end…« Kankuro muttered under his breath.

»What was that?«

»I said I've got everything under control, Temari.« Kankuro gave her one of his innocent wide smiles.

»Good. See you in an hour or two then.«

»Right. See ya…«

Kankuro picked his screw-driver again, turned back to his puppet and rolled his eyes. Stupid Temari. Does it really look like he doesn't have better things to do than watching over five-years-old brat? He reached for his screw lost somewhere under his pillow and laid it back to its belonging place on his puppet's arm. Just when he prepared to finish repairing his pupped silent voice filled his room.

»Kankuro-san?«

Kankuro gritted his teeth. Dammit. That acursed little brat. He just _had_ to open his mouth now, right? He couldn't just be quiet for a _second_ or _two_ and let him tighten the stupid screw? Everything seemed so hopeless as he watched his screw jit the ground and roll somewhere under his bed. He threw away his screw-driver, obviously annoyed.

»What the hell do you want, Gaara?!«

»I… I'm tired, Kankuro-san…«

Kankuro rolled his eyes.

»Then you should just _go to sleep_?«

»I… I can't, Kankuro-san.«

Kankuro sighed. He had realized what he has just said. Ofcourse Gaara couldn't sleep, he was their little insomniac after all… Gaara silently yawned, rubbed his eyes with his right hand and hugged his teddybear with his left tighter. Kankuro reached for is little brother, lifted him in his lap and cuddled him a little. Gaara laid his head on his shoulder.

»I… really can't sleep, Kankuro…«

»I know, I know…«

Kankuro frowned. What do you do when kid is tired, yet he or she can't sleep? While Kankuro kept cracking his brain with this question Gaara yawned two or three times.

That's when Kankuro thought of a really simple solution. You just have to play with him until he forgets that he's actualy tired.

»Gaara-chan?«

»Huh?«

»You see… I've got this really cool and awesome idea, would you help me with it?«

Gaara suddenly sat straight up in his brother's lap with his eyes wide open and listening to his brother's plan.

--

»No!«

»Yes!«

Gaara barely kept himself from bursting into laughter.

»No way. We're doing _that_?«

»Why not? Has Temari never been rude to you or somethin'?«

»If I think back… well there was this one time, when she shook some cockroaches into my soup… and I _want_ revenge!«

»Well, she broke my favourite puppet . So why would it be so wrong if we made some peeking into her room?«

Gaara shrugged.

»What if we get busted?«

»Don't worry. She's not getting back for another hour and a half, so we have plenty of time to make a little lookout, right?«

»But nii-chan, this is wrong!«

»Was it right that she shook cockroaches into your soup?«

»No, but…«

»See?«

Kankuro leaned to the door into Temari's room and carefully opened them. Her room was sprinkly-clean. Kankuro grimaced at the sight of this spotlessness. He felt much much better in his own room, even if there were markings of the oil, his tools and some of the screws on the floor.

»Eeeew, so perfectly mawkish!«

Gaara chuckled and pulled one of Temari's drawers open.

»What's this?«

Kankuro turned around and watched how his little brother pulled a piece of underwear that only girls needed from Temari's drawer.

»Watch it, it's a bra! It might be contaminated!«

Kankuro barely kept himself from laughing as he watched Gaara throw a piece of clothing away with horrofied look on his face. Kankuro turned around again and looked around Temari's room again. His eyes landed on the middle sized bottle.

»And what's that supposed to be?«

Kankuro bored pressed the button on the top. To his surprise bottle sprayed aromatic liquid towards him.

»Oh, no, oh, no, it's perfume! Everybody take cover!«

Gaara chuckled again at his brother's playfulness and joined in the game. They both crawled under Temari's bed and waited underneath until sweet scent subsided.

»Phew, we made it, but just by a hair Gaara-san.«

»So what are we going to look at now, Kankuro-san?«

»This.«

Kankuro opened another drawer and pulled out some little decorated box.

Gaara crawled to his brother and crosslegged sat next to him. Kankuro opened the little box and as soon as he lifted the lid, little box in his hands started to let out some melody. Kankuro quickly snapped it closed. He wasn't expecting the box to be singing. His little brother chuckled again.

»Again, open it again!«

Kankuro lifted the lid again, waited for a few seconds and listened to the tune, then closed it again.

»That melody is so weird, it creeps me out! Maybe some mind control device.«

»Aaaw, come on, Kankuro-san…«

»Suit youself… don't come crying to me when you get abducted by aliens or bend to Temari's will all of the sudden… I bet it's a mind control device.«

Kankuro grimaced, covered his ears and lifted the lit again and let the box sing its melody till the very end. Lullaby. Gaara yawned again.

»See, I told you it was a mind control device… Hey, look at that!«

Gaara shook his head at Kankuro's cry and tried his best to stay awake.

»Make-up!«

Kankuro pulled eye-shadow and lipstick from Temari's drawer.

»Here, this one's for you.« He handed eye-shadow to his younger brother, opened lipstick himself and pulled a fe stripes over his face. Few seconds later Gaara pulled his sleeve and made his hand slip.

»How do I look?«

Kankuro turned to his brother and almost bursted out laughing.

»You…haha you look even more insomniac than ever…hahahaha if that's…haha if that's possible that is…«

»Well look who's talking! You look like a pink zebra!«

Kankuro grimaced.

»I knew pink wasn't my colour… I like purple much better…«

Together they kept poking at Temari's stuff for some time here and there, then Kankuro managed to pull out of somewhere small purple notebook with a pink heart on it. Its covers were soft and fluffy, and Kankuro just couldn't resist.

He turned the first page.

_Temari's diary._

_1st of July_

_Dear Diary_

_Today we signed an alliance contract with Konoha and we've gone there to the visit. Nothing special, of course. A huge greeting, a welcome party. Kankuro was just so annoying (as always) and Gaara kept saying that he's sleepy… I think they were both annoying dad, he barely kept himself from knocking some sense into their heads… good thing that he has me around, right? Not to mention that knocking sense into Gaara's head would help anyway… sand would protect him, as always…_

_2nd of July_

_Dear Diary_

_We slep tat Konoha that night. Yeah, we did. There aren't any really special boys… I've seen two genin, probably a year older than me. One of them had really weird eyebrows. So fuzzy. Wonder how come his eyebrows are so fuzzy. The other guy's name was Neji or something like that. And he had really weird eyes. It seemed like he's seeing right through me. Weird._

_3rd of July_

_Last day in Konoha._

_I've seen a really cute boy today… he kept saying that this was troublesome. I don't know what 'this' ment. He probably had some really boring things to do. I think he's a bit lazy, because everytime I've seen him he just said that it was troublesome. I still think he's kinda smart and cute too. He keeps planing ahead, I like that. We're both strategists. When we grow older, maybe we could make a good…_

»_GAARA! KANKURO!_«

Kankuro squealed and threw Temari's Diary aside. He grabbed Gaara's hand and barely dodged Temari's hands, then slipped through her door, out of her room, out of the house to the sands.

Home didn't feel so safe all of the sudden. At least until Temari calms down. He knew her when she was angry and it wasn't a pretty sight. She was able to strangle people then.

All of that just for a little notebook?


End file.
